My Ghost
by Sukoshi-NinjaFox'sBuddy
Summary: Sukoshi and Sakura buy an old mansion, move in and have a strange, vivid dream. The house is haunted...by two young, hot ghosts who want the girls to save them...in the past! "No wonder it was so damn cheap..." ItaxOC SasuSaku time travel/ghost fic for fun
1. Chapter 1

9-24-11

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, just this random plot bunny.

I know I'm supposed to be writing the next chapter of M.A.M but inspiration and crazy, evil plot bunnies breed in your mind and demand to be written/typed and posted.

This is what happens when your parents and you watch Haunted Collector and Ghost Hunters all the time and your over-active imagination turns all of it into a slight AU Naruto story. ^.^'

_Chapter 1: The Mansion_

The two young kunoichi were being showed a beautiful old mansion that had just been put back on the market. "It's so beautiful! Look at it, Sukoshi!" Sakura was along only because they would be sharing it for now; she just wanted, and needed, a place to crash. "Why would the owners put it back on the market? And so soon after buying it as well." The woman showing them the mansion seemed nervous and jumped slightly at every small noise. **SLAM!** "AAAAHH!" The woman jumped about a foot off the ground. Angel gave her the best 'cool, unimpressed' look she could. "Alright lady," she started, "It's time to answer some questions. Why was this place put back up for sale only a week after the new owners bought it? And why did you jump and scream when I slammed the cabinet?" She gasped, "Y-you slammed i-it?" "Yes, now answer my questions." She swallowed hard and began to stutter a little bit. "W-well, I guess they didn't r-really like it after all." "Why is it so cheap?" The woman looked at Sakura, "B-because they really didn't l-like it…?"

Angel watched the woman closely, "Why did you jump?" "B-because," she started to glance around like a paranoid schizophrenic, "It w-was a sudden noise a-and I didn't e-expect it." "Uh-huh…now try the truth." Her stuttering got worse, "I a-am t-t-t-telling t-the t-tr-ruth." Angel gave her the best death glare she had. "Tell…me…the…truth…or else…" She spoke slowly so the woman understood that she was dead serious. "I AM!" The woman sounded desperate now. Angel sighed, "Fine." She turned to Sakura. "This is the one, nee-chan?" Sakura nodded enthusiastically. "Yes! It's absolutely lovely!" Angel nodded, "Alright, "she turned to the woman, "We're buying it." The woman nodded, "Of course. We'll get the paperwork filled out at my office." The woman nearly ran out of the house with Sakura hot on her heels with excitement. Angel followed at a more sedate pace. She stopped before the sunlight in the doorway illuminated the front of her boots. She turned and looked back. "Huh…" She did a double take. "I could've sworn I saw something…oh well." She turned and continued back to the older, waiting females, closing the door behind her.

*40 minutes later*

"Ok, the mansion is now all yours! Thank you for the business ladies." "You're welcome!" chirped Sakura who then skipped off. "I'm going to start transporting our stuff there, ok Sukoshi?" "Yeah, that's fine." As soon as Sakura was out the front doors Angel turned back to her. "Seriously, why? Why so cheap, I mean 200,000 for a mansion is a steal, so why? (A.N: I don't know hardly anything about houses and their pricings but I'm pretty sure that it's ridiculously low-as I wanted it- so whatever) Why were you so jumpy? Why did they return it to the market so soon? I don't care what you tell me, I just want the truth." The woman glanced around before leaning forward. "Fine, I'll tell you but you have to keep it quiet, alright?" Angel nodded. "Ok, the truth is the owners think the mansion is haunted. Footsteps, slamming doors and cabinets, cold spots, the whole shebang. That's why I jumped and screamed when you slammed the door." Angel stood and nodded, "Thanks for the truth." She stopped in the doorway, her back still facing the woman. "Oh, and I didn't slam the door." She walked out trying to smother her laughing as the woman began to freak out.


	2. Chapter 2

9-24-11

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. :(

I really should get back to M.A.M, but as I have a little artists block for it; I'll just continue this one for awhile. And reviews are welcome. XD Thank you Echo (who reviewed while I was typing this).

_Chapter 2: Moving In_

Angel had reached their new 'home' to see Sakura setting down a box labeled 'Saku'. The pinkette looked up and smiled. "I've already gotten all of your stuff in here and put them in your room. I left Ryuu-en on top of one of the boxes so you could find it." Angel tried to smother her smile as she just nodded. "What are you smiling about?" Angel broke into snickers as her smile became slightly cruel. "Just remembering the lady who showed us this place. –laughter- I freaked her out so bad! –laughing-" "How?" Sakura looked so innocently curious-it was adorable. "Simple, you remember when I slammed the cabinet door?" Sakura nodded still looking confused. "Well, she finally told me the truth; the old owners thought this place was haunted." Sakura's eyes widened and her mouth opened into a perfect 'O'. Angel cruel smile widened, "I told her that I didn't slam the cabinet. She freaked out! I think she might have fainted…" Angel trailed off, thinking about it. "Hmm…" Sakura blinked at her. "So, you're telling me that you made her think this place is actually haunted?" Angel shrugged. "Yeah, probably." "And that doesn't bother you? At all?" Angel gave her a rather blank look. "Nope. Ghosts aren't real, Sakura. I've been laughing at the 'believers' for years. Ghosts, that's real cute."

Sakura shifted from foot to foot, glancing around nervously. "B-but, what if they were on to something?" Angel moved in front of her and placed her hands on Sakura's shoulders. "Nee-chan, there are no such things as ghosts." **BANG.** Sakura shrieked when the front door slammed. Angel rolled her eyes, "It's been windy this afternoon, Sakura." Sakura breathed deeply, trying to calm down. "Y-yeah, but it scared me." Angel smiled at the shorter teen. "I know." She stretched a little bit. "I'll help you if you help me." Sakura nodded and gave her a shaky smile. "Always." Angel sighed looking thrilled (A.N: note the sarcasm). "Then let's get it done and over with." She started towards where she could hear the uninterrupted hum of Ryuu-en and muttered, "The sooner we get done, the sooner we can eat, the sooner I can shower, the sooner I can rest…" Sakura rolled her eyes at the younger girl. "Let's just finish." "Hmm…" they reached the room with Ryuu-en. "So this is mine…" Sakura nodded and smiled. "Of course!" Angel just gave her a small smile that vanished quickly. "Work time."

*1 hour 30 minutes later*

"Yay, food!" Angel immediately began to eat. "Oh, Sakura. _This_ is why I live with you. Hmmm, you _really_ know how to cook. You know how to feed a girl right!" Sakura laughed in delight. "You're just trying to stay on my good side after your 'over-lording bitch' comment." Angel put a shocked look on her face. "An 'over-lording bitch'? I would never say something like that about you. You're my wonderful nee-chan who keeps me feed and safe with a roof over our heads." "You're pushing it." Angel smiled. "Fine, I'll stop." She waited a few moments before, "…but you really are-"OK, ENOUGH!" She quickly flung a knife at the younger girl.

Angel lifted her hand and caught it between her fingers easily. "You're going to have to do better than that, nee-chan." Sakura let out a growl of irritation. "Don't push me, Angel." Angel kept a smile on her face. "Don't push ME, nee-chan." The two teenage, kunoichi began to glare at one another. Tension filled the room with a thick layer of anger and stress. _Ring_. _Ri_-"What?!" Angel voice was an angry hiss. "Yes it's a bad time…what do you think!? No…" She stopped as real fury swept over her features. "…I don't give a damn! I don't care what you need, it's not happening tonight, tomorrow, the next day, or the day after that!" She stopped and her features went cold as she laughed. It was cruel, cold, and uncaring. "You think I care!?" She hung up and put the cell phone down forcefully. "Stupid bastard."

"What was that all about?" Angel cold, angry façade was firmly in place. "Nothing of extreme importance." She stood up and began to leave the room. "I'm taking my shower now." Sakura looked a bit confused. "…ok…" Angel left and strode down the halls until she got to 'her' room with an attached bathroom. "Stupid, good-for-nothing, cheating, low-life son of a bitch…" she continued to utter under her breathe about the bastard/son of a bitch all throughout her shower. "Couldn't do a damn thing without help…" She went to the window that looked out over the backyard and stopped grumbling. 'He's not worth the shit at the dump so he's not worth getting stressed about/over…' The old owners had spent hundreds on fixing the backyard back to its former glory…and they had hired the right people for the job because it looked beautiful. The pond had been cleaned and the now clean, clear blue water reflected the moon and her light perfectly. She sighed quietly but shivered when she realized how cold it was against her bare skin. She slid into her bed and curled up like a cat.

*Angel's Dream*

It was the same house but it didn't look as old or worn, it looked pretty new in fact. It was also filled with furniture. "Nii-san." She turned to see a young boy with blue-black, spiky hair calling to an older boy with his dark hair in a ponytail. "Hn." The younger boy pouted, "You said you would train with me." The older boy, who was wearing a uniform of some kind, replied. "I can't today." before he walked out the front door. The colors began to melt and mix with one another until it was dark. It was now a cave with two cloaked people inside. "Thank you for the poison." The one she assumed had spoken moved one arm quickly towards the other figure. "UH…-gurgle-" One of the people fell over, dead. "You are no longer of any use to me." He laughed and the cruel, evil laugh floated around as the colors changed again. It was the house where the two boys had been. She turned around, already having realized no one could see her in these dreams. She gasped and it should have been loud but she emitted no sound. The boys, years older, were on the floor in different positions with their eyes staring blankly ahead of them. 'They're dead!' Their eyes seemed to glow an eerie red at her as the colors faded to nothingness.

*End dream*

She jackknifed up with a loud gasp. "The hell?" She was still panting slightly when Sakura hurtled into her room. The pinkette dove for the bed and curled up next to her. "I'm staying in here tonight." Angel nodded, "I'm fine with that." Angel wasn't going to object to the shorter teen's presence regardless of why she was there. Both girls froze when they heard footsteps approaching. The footsteps stopped at the door before twice as many left the room. The door creaked shut and the footsteps continued down the hallway. **BAM**. Something was slammed shut then all was quiet. Both girls shared a terrified, confused look before curling up beside one another and trying to stay awake.

Revised slightly.


	3. Chapter 3

9-24-11

Disclaimer: I don't the Naruto characters.

I kinda changed Sasuke's age so he's older than Sakura. Deal with it.

Angel- 15 Sakura- 16 Sasuke-17 Itachi- 21

"talking" 'thoughts' _'ghost talking' _

_Chapter 3: What the Hell_

"Ok, what the hell happened to you last night to send you hurtling into my room, and _bed_, like the devil was on your heels?" Sakura began to glance around and fidget nervously. "W-well you s-see, I this dream a-and it was r-really scary s-so…" You woke me up because you had a bad dream…" Sakura's eyes widened and she shook her head. "Oh, no! It was a horrible nightmare; no one could see me and there was poison and these two guys died…" Her eyes misted over. "The younger one was only a little bit older than me…" Angel watched the pinkette's eyes water and sighed. "You have your room and I have mine. Let's keep it that way." **THUMP**. Sakura jumped, "What was that?" Angel shrugged, "Sounds like an open door hitting the wall." Sakura looked at her incredulously. "How are you so calm about all of this? A door just opened by itself!?" Angel rolled her eyes. "I left some windows open to air out this place. It smells like old, unlived in house." Sakura had a 'duh' look on her face. "It is an old, unlived in house." Angel nodded, "That's exactly my point."

"I'm going to sit in my room and stare at the wall/out the window." Sakura shook her head and muttered, "In a haunted house and she goes to her room alone to stare out a window or at the wall and leaves me all alone down here by myself…" Angel called back over her shoulder, "You're getting redundant Saku-nee!" "Shut-up Angel! I wasn't talking to you!" Angel snickered, "Just don't answer yourself!" She got to her room about a minute later and sat in the window seat. The sun shone down on her, lighting up her red-brown hair to a red-gold-brown, while the breeze lifted it from her shoulders. '_…need…your…help…' _She froze. 'Breezes don't have voices. And breezes don't come from the wall.' She turned toward the wall on her right, where the 'breeze' had come from. She couldn't see anything that was unusual but, _'…need…your…help…_' she could still hear it. "Why? Why do you need my help?" She couldn't help herself from whispering back to the 'breeze', when it sounded sad. _'…you…both…stop…him…poison…us…'_ She cocked her head to the side in confusion. "You want us to stop him from poisoning you and…?" _'…little…brother…'_ "You want us to stop him from poisoning you and your little brother." She sat back and shook her head. "We can't. You're already dead." The door and window slammed closed simultaneously. She froze when the temperature dropped and cold air trailed down her face. _'Only you girls can help us. You two __**will**__ help us. We'll send you to our time; you'll win our trust and save us.' _She smiled but it was sad. "If you're this stubborn about getting our help, how stubborn will you be, when you're **alive**, about not trusting us?"

'_I will help us trust you two._' She was slightly annoyed now, mainly because ghosts were real and she had laughed at believers for years. "Oh? And how are you going to do that?" 'Wait a second, he probably thinks I'm agreeing but I want to get more information about it before I agree out loud. Damn.' _'I'll be with you the whole time, helping the two of you. You will not be abandoned once there.'_ She shook her head, "I'm not agreeing to this." _'Only a fool would agree so quickly to do something for someone that they didn't know.' _The door and window opened and the ghostly breeze and its owner left the room and her alone. "Well if that wasn't creepy I don't know what is." She shuddered and looked back out the window; the sun shone through the leaves as the breeze tossed them around. 'Such a contrast to just a second ago.' She shuddered again and left, contemplating the ghost's plea for help. As she made her way done the hall her back got colder. 'He's following me now?' _'…always…here…with…you…' _"Wow, a ghost stalker. Who would've thought?"

"What!?" Angel froze and turned slowly towards her shocked and freaked out older 'sister'. "Aw, crap." She sighed before reaching out and gently dragging her to a chair that was in the kitchen/dining room area. She gently pushed her into the chair. "Ghosts are real and there are two in this house. Right, just you and your otouto?" _'…yes…'_ "Yeah, just two." Sakura leaned back looking at her like she was crazy. "First ghosts don't exist and I'm being silly for getting scared when weird things happen, then they do, there are two in here, and you can hear it." Angel was concentrating on the cold against her back, thinking about the ghost who seemed to have attached himself to her side and didn't even think about it when she corrected Sakura. "Him, not it. They're both male." Sakura's eyes widened, "You mean to tell me that we're living in a house haunted by GUYS!?" Angel blinked. "Basically, yeah." Sakura groaned and put her head in her hands. "This can-**not** be happening to me…" Angel rolled her eyes. "It's happening to me as well so get over it." Sakura jerked her head up and glared at the younger teen. "Why are you so calm about this!?" Angel shrugged. "I'm thinking about it as little as possible." Cold air wrapped around her waist and settled there. She was surprised but just ignored it. "Oh. He," she jabbed over her shoulder at the cold air, "wants to send us to the past to save him and his brother from being poisoned."

Revised.


	4. Chapter 4

9-24-11

Disclaimer: I wish, but I don't.

I may add some more characters like Naruto, Hinata, Neji (you got to have Hyuugas fighting with the Uchihas), Ino, TenTen, Shikamaru, Kakashi, some of my OCs, Tsunade, and Jiraiya. In which case, Neji will be 18, Naruto, Shikamaru, and TenTen will be 17 and the rest of the girls 16.

_Chapter 4: The Necklace, My Shadow, and The Past_

As the days passed, Angel watched dark circles appear under Sakura's eyes and her ribs start to become more distinct because of the weight she was losing (they're both girls so changing in front of one another is no big deal). Sakura wasn't eating as much anymore and just seemed to be wasting away. Watching the shell of the former happy, bubbly Sakura drag herself from one room to another made her feel sick. Angel had become accustomed to her ghost's cold presence though when she had asked his name he replied Uchiha and said nothing else.

The next day, she had been training and had found a necklace buried in the forest when a sudden gust of wind carried a kunai to the forest floor. It had been stuck in the ground and when she had pulled it out she had seen a glint of metal, and found a rather short necklace with three metal circles that were part of it and were designed to rest in front. She had cleaned off the dirt and, realizing it was quite pretty, she had put it on and hadn't taken it off. Ever since she had, the ghost's presence had been stronger and he was now with her everywhere, except the bathroom (how respectful XD). Which had caused her to think of him as her shadow and so she had started to call him 'Kage'.

"Kage, do you know what's wrong with Sakura?" _'…dreams…stress…' _"She's still having those weird dreams? Then why aren't I?" _'…you…accepted…she…did…not…'_ "Accepted what? That ghosts are real?" _'…yes…_' "Oh." Angel shifted back and forth, from foot to foot, as she thought about her next move. 'That's it! I'm getting sick of this.' She moved with determination into the kitchen to see Sakura sitting in a chair, staring blankly at the table. "Sakura." The pinkette raised her dull green eyes to meet the younger girl's vibrant, gold-green eyes.

"What is wrong with you?" Angel wanted to hear it from Sakura, to see what she thought about it. "I can't take it anymore! The dreams are killing me! The stress, everything, is killing me! I just want it to stop! I want _them_ to go away!" Tears began to well up in her eyes and she broke down and sobbed. Angel moved closer to the pinkette and wrapped her arms around her shoulders. "There is only one way to get 'rid' of them." Sakura jerked back, eyes shining with hope. "How!?" Angel sighed. "We have to go to the past and save them from the bastard who killed them." "Oh…well I'm a medic so that's helpful…how did they die?" _'…poison…painful…_' "They were poisoned and died a horrible, painful death." Sakura flinched, "O-oh…" Angel narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean 'oh'?" Sakura nervously fiddled with her fingers. "The dreams are always about dying, always the same way; I can't breathe, my body is on fire, and it hurts the whole time."

Angel's eyes widened as her legs gave out but 'Kage' caught her before she hit the ground and lowered her gently. "Oh my god, you're dreaming how they died. That's why…" She closed her eyes feeling sick and began to play with the necklace around her throat. Sakura suddenly seemed to catch something. "Wait! The past!?" Angel just nodded as Kage rested a cold 'hand' of air against her throat over the necklace. _'…I…would…help…would…not…leave…you…_' Angel nodded, "Yes, the past. Kage says he'll always be with me to help us." Sakura swallowed hard. "When would we come back?" _'…never…'_ Angel shook her head. "We don't. Once we're there, we don't come back. And if we fail, " She shrugged, "we have to live with it for the rest of our lives."

Sakura shifted nervously. "Never coming back…" Kage pressed against her neck and goose bumps appeared as she shivered at his cold touch. 'That felt like a kiss…' "How would…'Kage' help us?" _'…tell…how…to…act…'_ "He says he'll tell us how to act around certain people." _'…yes…_' "Ok…I guess that's fine." Sakura still looked undecided. "If we're going to do this we might as well get started now; go ahead and get there, get accustomed to everything." Sakura nodded slowly, "Ok, let's get it over with." Angel shivered as she got another 'ghost kiss' before the cold was gone. Angel contemplated their clothing. 'Ok, black boots, black shorts, white skirt, red shirt, black gloves in her pouch…good. Silver shorts, black top, black boots, tall black gloves of my own…fine. We might want to buy some different clothing when we get there.' _'…stand…together…' _"Come here, Sakura." The pinkette moved so they were side by side. "What's going to happen?" "I don't know." Angel's answer didn't help Sakura at all, it just made her more nervous. Cold air began to circulate around them, slowly at first then picking up speed. Both girls were soon shivering and shuddering at the cold temperature. Freezing air wrapped around Angel's throat gently before the cold sent both teens into warm oblivion.

_'…wake…up…'_ Angel stirred at the whispery, deep voice she recognized as Kage's. "…Kage…?" she sat up confused. Moments later Sakura sat up as well. They were in a clearing in the forest and, judging by the sounds of people, they were either close to the main road, the town, or somewhere half-way._ '…almost…to…Konoha…_' "We're almost there, nee-chan." "Hmm? Almost to where?" Angel rolled her eyes. "To Konoha, where they live." Sakura blinked. "Oh." Angel pulled herself up then pulled Sakura up. "If anyone asks, we are two orphans who stick together because we've become friends and you don't have a surname, understood?" Sakura nodded. "Good. Let's go." They walked closer to the sounds of people to find they were beside the gates. "Alright, I'll go first and you do exactly as I do." Sakura nodded again. Angel slid as close to the wall as possible while still hidden by the trees. She climbed up to a large branch and used a genjutsu to make herself look like a dove. She jumped from the branch and 'flew' over the wall and landed on a roof. She turned and watched as Sakura did everything she had until they were side by side.

Angel dropped into the alleyway beside them and Angel followed, both of them shedding their genjutsu forms as they landed. Angel focused on the piercings in her right ear and cast a genjutsu over it, changing herself into a smaller blonde wearing green. She then focused on Sakura's earrings until she was a small blonde wearing green as well. Sakura followed her as she walked out onto a side street filled with small shops. She saw one for kunoichi clothing and headed toward it immediately. The bell on the door chimed at them as they opened it. Sakura hovered near the door as Angel went searching through the shirts. 'I need something that covers me a bit more than my shirt.' She soon found it; it was a red-orange shirt that was only slightly longer than her tube top that had a V-neck that would show off most of her black top. She pulled it on and removed the tags; her genjutsu covered her new shirt. She continued to walk around, pretending to browse the merchandise before she walked out with Sakura on her heels. They headed towards a park; as soon as trees surrounded them she dropped the genjutsu on them. "You stole a shirt!" Angel clapped a hand over Sakura's mouth. "Shhh!" She glanced around them nervously. "As soon as I have money I'll pay them for it. But first we need jobs." As if on cue they heard voices.

"You're so mean, Uchiha-san!" Angel slid over until she could peer out from the leaves. She could see two males and two females. 'The dead boys from my dream.' She shuddered as Kage just confirmed her thoughts. _'…that…is…us…_' The young women were wearing short, tight, low cut versions of what was probably, at one time, a modest maid uniform. She curled her nose in disgust. "Come on, Uchiha-san! You know you want to." Angel made a disgusted face now. "Follow me, Saku." She walked out of the trees, ignoring the people on her left. Sakura followed just as she had told her to.

She began to walk across the clearing but stopped when she heard, "Eew, look at those trashy prostitutes." The other 'maid' joined in, "Yeah, they're probably really cheap." They both started to laugh these annoying, high pitched laughs- the kinds that make you want to rip your ears off then impale yourself with something so you don't have to hear them anymore. Angel turned, a cold mask over her features. "At least we get paid for our services unlike you free harlots." Both women gasped but Angel continued before they could speak. "I wonder how many diseases you two have from all your male friends who visit you at night. It's no wonder no one wants to screw you."

The, now furious women, moved forward trying to look threatening. Angel just laughed at their sad attempts. "At least I don't have fake pink hair!" Sakura glared, "It's my natural hair color, whore face." (A.N: don't ask about that insult, I'm hungry right now.) Both 'maids' flung themselves forward. The one who had insulted Sakura was slightly faster but one punch from Sakura to the face broke her neck and sent her body flying back 20 feet. The second went for Angel; she hit the woman's sternum and attached a chakra string to it. The woman went flying back before Angel jerked her chakra back towards her, letting the string break and vanish. Angel waited; the woman was still flying through the air, close to the ground, when a chakra enhanced kick from Angel shattered her ribs and killed her on impact. Her body traveled farther than the first woman's but the males weren't paying attention to the bodies; they were watching them. "Come on, Sakura. We still have to find a job." "Stop." Both girls obeyed the deep command from the elder male. "Come." He turned and walked off, the younger male following. Angel smirked triumphantly and followed the males, Sakura following her though she was scowling.

This is basically two chapters in one but I'm too lazy to actually make them two chapters.

Revised.


	5. Chapter 5

9-24-11

Disclaimer: No…:'( Just this random plot…

The three Sannin will be 50 (or however old they are when Sakura's 15) if/when they show up in here.

**Also:** This story is for FUN (basically). I'm typing and posting it because it wouldn't get out of my head. And the 'at least we get paid' crack is just part of an insult.

_Chapter 5: Mother_

The girls continued to follow the older males as they left the small park and headed toward the edge of the village. Angel let the smirk slid off her face and smoothed a politely blank look over her face. The younger boy kept glancing back at them as they travelled. The older male turned into a compound; the guards glancing over them before turning back to their jobs. Sakura shifted nervously and grabbed Angel's hand as they walked through the compound filled with many dark haired, dark eyed men, women, and children. Sakura squeezed Angel's hand tightly, her eyes darting around like a scared animal (A.N: tired from camp, don't ask about some of the stuff). Sakura gasped as 'their' mansion loomed in front of them; cleaner and better looking than when they had bought it (after the old owners had restored it). Angel tripped her purposely so when the boys turned around she was helping the pinkette up off the ground. They males raised eyebrows at them but soon turned around and so missed the dark glare Sakura shot Angel. Angel just shot a glare at her and signed 'we aren't supposed to recognize this place, it's not ours anymore'. Sakura just stuck out her tongue in an immature display that Angel returned.

Angel pulled Sakura through the door after the boys and all of them removed their shoes. "Tadaima." The elder male's deep voice carried through the entryway and they soon heard footsteps pattering quietly through the house towards them. "Okairi!" the pretty dark-haired woman froze when she saw them standing behind her sons. "Who are these two girls with you? And where are the maids?" All three dark-eyed, dark-haired Uchihas turned to the two young teens. Sakura turned to Angel as well. "You started it so you can explain it." Angel shot her an almost 'deer-in-headlights' look. "What?! You're crazy! I didn't start it, it was those harlots!" She turned quickly to the three other people looking at her. "They started by calling us cheap prostitutes, which we aren't, cheap or otherwise, so I called them harlots." She then started playing with the rings pierced through her right ear. "Then I made a crack about them having diseases, the one made a crack about Sakura's hair, she returned an insult, and they came at us so we protected ourselves. As in we killed them." She then bowed to the woman, "Our apologies," She paused slightly, lifted her hand to her cold necklace, and waited for 'Kage'. _'…Mikoto…'_ "Mikoto-san." The dark-haired woman stiffened. "How did you know my name?"Angel straightened with a sad, mournful expression on her face. She gave them a small smile. "Let's just say, my Shadow told me."

The younger boy scoffed. "That doesn't even make any sense." Angel's tremulous smile widened slightly. "Only to someone like us. I'm sorry you don't get it." She smirked cruelly at him before wiping her face clean of all emotion. "We'll find a way to repay you for the trouble." She turned to Sakura and signed 'give her a second'. She then turned toward the door but froze when a large hand dropped to her shoulder. "And where are you going, girl?" She turned to see the older male, who she noticed was a man not a 'boy'. "My name is Sukoshi, not 'girl'." She brushed his hand off her shoulder and stepped away from him before turning to face him. "And, as I wish not to disturb or burden your family anymore, we'll be leaving." He reached out and grabbed her arm. She blinked; he was strong enough to hold her there without hurting her. 'Interesting.' "Let go of me, please." He didn't move or release her. She sighed quietly, 'And now the fun begins.' She pushed chakra to her right arm quickly and twisted it out of his grip. She moved with the help of her chakra, to Sakura's other side. "I asked you nicely." She then smirked again.

He ran his eyes over them, analyzing the danger they could pose. 'So he's taking us seriously. Good.' The younger boy smirked, "She slipped away from you, Itachi-nii." Itachi just glared at the younger boy. "You didn't feel her chakra up close." The younger boy just stared blankly while Angel did the same. "What about my chakra?" "It's different from anyone's I've ever encountered." She shot him a sullen glare before realizing something. A cruel, vicious smile bloomed across her face as she let out a dark laugh. "That stupid jerk won't be able to find me here! HA!" She smirked smugly, looking quite proud of herself as Sakura face-palmed. "Geez, Sukoshi. You **really** know how to embarrass your elders." Angel rolled her eyes before muttering, "Oh my god…Sakura." She shook her head slowly looking ashamed. "And I'm embarrassing to be around…" Angel sighed and let her eyes wander back to Mikoto who looked slightly amused. "How about you girls replace our maids? You two will live here as well." The girls exchanged looks. 'This will allow us the chance to get them to trust us, and later, chances to save them.' They turned back to Mikoto and said, simultaneously, "We'll do it."

Revised.


	6. Chapter 6

9-24-11

Disclaimer: I only own the plot and my OCs. I also don't own the idea I'm borrowing (from an author off this site, sorry I don't remember who) who had Sakura join Akatsuki and Pein said 'that' (which is in the story below) to her about the cloud over her heart.

_Chapter 6: Clothes_

Mikoto led the girls away from the (slightly) shocked boys and into a smaller room with fabric, shirts, skirts, dresses, pants, shorts, shoes, and sewing instruments in it. "Here you may customize your uniforms. The only required thing is our clan symbol be somewhere on it." Angel smiled at the shorter, dark-haired woman. "Thank you, Mikoto-san." She then went in search of an Uchiha fan to place on her clothing, as she liked the clothing she was currently wearing. She found one that wasn't already on a piece of fabric that was about the size of her palm. She placed it above her heart and began using her chakra to attach it there while Mikoto talked to Sakura about something. Angel finished her chakra sewing and walked back over to the shorter females.

Sakura turned and stared and the new addition to her black top/'under shirt' thing. "Why is it over your heart, Sukoshi?" Angel smiled slightly. "It's a borrowed idea. A girl joined an organization and part of her uniform, her shirt, had the organization's symbol over her heart. The leader said that the symbol was there so she would know that if she ever betrayed said organization, a kunai would make its home right there in the middle of the symbol…and her heart. I thought it would be cool to do the same as a show of loyalty." Sakura and Mikoto blinked. "But you've done nothing for my family." Angel smiled at the confused woman. "But we will." She pulled a shirt out of the pile of cloth next to her. It was exactly like Sakura's red shirt/vest but black and it had the Uchiha fan on it at the bottom right side near her hip. "You should wear this instead of your red one Sakura."

Sakura took it from her and unzipped the red one off and started putting the black one on. "It might not fit…" She stopped when she finished zipping it up to find that it did, indeed, fit. "Wow…How did you find something that would fit me so fast, imouto?" Angel shrugged. "Lucky, I guess." They then turned to Mikoto. "So, what do we do now?" "Sweep, dust, polish, mop, and clean the whole house." Sakura's shoulders slumped at her answer to her question. "…joy…" They started to walk out of the room when a black piece of fabric caught Angel's eye. She pulled it out to see a short skirt with mesh slits. She pulled it on to see that it fit wonderfully and was longer than her shorts, which is what she would've looked for if she had been actively searching for a skirt to wear. Angel smirked at Sakura, who happened to see her discover the skirt. "See, lucky."

Sakura rolled her eyes and they left, following Mikoto to where all the cleaning things were so they could get started. The girls grabbed what they would need and headed for the entryway. "We'll start at the front and split up so we meet at the back." 'Like when we cleaned house in the past…er…future…' Sakura nodded and they placed the stuff on the floor of the entry way before divvying it out like they had the last time they cleaned but they both had dusters/polishing cloths (A.N: …never had to **really** clean before so…whatever). As they were about to go their separate ways there was a knock on the door. Angel moved forward and opened it to reveal a masked, silver-haired man. She bowed to him. "Welcome to the Uchiha Manor. May I be of any assistance?" He merely stated, "Tell Sasuke and Itachi that I'm here." "Of course…" She then paused meaningfully and he looked slightly sheepish. "Kakashi Hatake." She nodded. "Right away, Kakashi-san." She walked from the room but ran the rest of the way to where the three Uchihas were. She walked in and they stopped talking immediately. "Kakashi-san is here."

Mikoto nodded, "Tell him the boys will meet him out back." She bowed and left, running back through the house but walking back into the entryway where the older male was still standing, though he was now talking to Sakura. "They will meet you out back." He nodded at her before speaking. "Sakura-chan tells me that you are a highly trained kunoichi. You know kenjutsu I assume?" She smiled at him. "You assume correctly." He studied her for a minute. "If you wish, you may join my teaching session. I don't think Mikoto-san would mind as she let's Naruto participate." She nodded. "I'll definitely be joining once we're finished cleaning." He nodded and walked off towards the back, waving over his shoulder. "See you two then." The girls turned to one another. "Come on, let's get finished."

*1 hour later* -Totally inaccurate number xD

"Whew, finally done. Let's go before Kakashi-san leaves." Sakura nodded and, as they had just put up the supplies, they headed towards the back. "I'm just going to watch because my chakra's almost completely gone." Angel shot Sakura a concerned look. "Ok, nee-chan. Take it easy for awhile." Angel opened the back door and walked out onto the porch. Sakura sat down on the side, leaning against the side of the house while the younger brunette continued towards the four older males. She noticed the blue-eyed, blonde boy with them and the three black markings on each of his cheeks. _'…Naruto…Uzumaki…'_

She smiled at the blonde. "So I finally meet Naruto Uzumaki." He froze and barely managed to block Sasuke's attack. He stepped back, away from the younger Uchiha male. "Stop!" He turned to her, not realizing his shout had stopped Kakashi's and Itachi's battle/training as well. "How did you know my name?" She kept the gentle smile on her face. "Kakashi-san said your name earlier and as you're the only other person out here that I haven't met yet, I assumed you were Naruto." He nodded, "I am." before scratching his head in confusion. "But who are you? I've never seen you before." "I'm Sukoshi, one of the new maids but you may call me Angel if you wish."

The blonde nodded before looking confused again. "But what happened to the other two?" Her gentle smile became dark and vicious. "We had a disagreement so we…**dealt**…with them." He nodded slowly. "Oh, ok…I don't get it." She giggled darkly. "We killed them." He turned pale and tried to 'stealthily' edge away from her. She turned away from the blonde to face the silver-haired man. "Well, Kakashi-san?" The man sighed. "I'll have to test your strength and skill…great, more work." The last was muttered under his breath but she still heard it…and chose to ignore it.

"I'll test her." Everyone turned to the older Uchiha in shock and/or surprise at his statement. Angel just eyed him as he sized her up. _'…take…chance…for…you…to…gain…trust…'_ She nodded and moved towards him, transporting her boots back on her feet. The other three males backed away from their immediate vicinity. She took a deep breath and focused on the trace chakra signature at the edge of her range. 'Ryuu-en.' She felt a small tug at her chakra in response. A deep breath was pulled in as she slipped into position and called again. 'Ryuu-en!' He was closer but still too far from her. She pulled in a deeper breath and focused more chakra, some of it to her hand._** 'Ryuu-en**_!**' **She felt his own special chakra flying to her just as Itachi lunged forward. Her eyes flung open as Ryuu-en found his home back in her hand just in time to block Itachi's sword right in front of her face, blowing her bangs around in the newly created breeze. "You'll have to do better than that, Itachi-san."

Revised.


	7. Chapter 7

9-24-11

Disclaim: the random plot bunny is mine, that's it.

D: you will understand the title soon enough.

'**Ryuu-en speaking/humming' **And Ryuu-en absorbs small amounts of chakra, FYI.

I have never used a sword or learned about swords and attacks/moves that can be used so if things seem a little…weird/awkward, I'm sorry.

_Chapter 7: Goodbye_

His eyes narrowed at her and her grin widened as adrenaline pounded through her veins. Ryuu-en was humming loudly in her mind in contentment. **'Absolutely delicious, strong chakra.'** Angel rolled her eyes at him and laughed while simultaneously pulling back and going in for a strike. The sound of metal hitting metal rang through the air beautifully. Angel eyes shone in delight at having found a match for the skills she had been honing for years. She let Ryuu-en's chakra flow up her hand and arm and rest there, controlling some of her movements.

She blocked an attack from her sparring partner and aimed a sweep at his legs, spinning away from him to look for an opening. He moved back towards her, swinging his blade down from her left side. She quickly moved Ryuu-en up to block and pushed his sword away from his body. The opening she had created wouldn't be there forever so she turned Ryuu-en and used her momentum to continue his journey to the older male's face. He jumped away from her and stood in a defensive position, raising a hand to his right cheek. He glanced down briefly at the blood on his fingers before looking back up at her with activated Sharingan. She became aware of ringing in her ears but shook her head and ignored it, choosing to focus on the battle instead.

He was already so close to her again and Ryuu-en lifted to block his strike before it hit her, even as the ringing intensified. They continued their graceful dance of striking and blocking while the ringing had intensified to all out dizziness and nausea. Ryuu-en was now the only thing keeping her opponent from slicing her open with his powerful swings. Her vision swam suddenly and she retreated from the older male. She slumped a little and put a hand to her head. "No…" her voice was breathy with pain and dizziness. "Not…now…" She stumbled back a little, her muscles were becoming weak. Her knees hit the ground and Ryuu-en slipped from her nerveless fingers. She looked up at the approaching figure that just looked like a fuzzy, colored blob in her swimming vision. Her necklace became cold and she lifted her hands to it, "…no…" Tears pooled in her eyes as Kage's presence shot out towards Itachi.

"NOOOO!" She reached out towards his fading presence with a long, agony filled scream/shriek. She tried to fling out her chakra to pull him back into her necklace but it backfired and instead freed itself from her back as large 'wings'. She watched helplessly as Kage's chakra stopped Itachi's movement toward her. _'…goodbye…Sukoshi…'_ She felt a cold 'hand' caress her cheek and a cold 'ghost kiss' on her forehead after his soft words. "…goodbye Kage-kun…" her tears fell and her 'wings' drooped to the ground as his presence left. She through her head back and let out all her grief in a loud, keening cry. 'Kage left me…' Her vision swam and tunneled as she tipped to the side. "…Kage…" She felt her hands touch the ground and everything went black as a shape moved in front of her.

**** View Change: Mikoto****

Mikoto jerked her head up. 'Was that a scream?' She stood up and walked towards the back door and her sons' and servants' training. She felt a surge of agonized chakra flare up suddenly. It was strong but…strange, unlike anything she had ever sensed before. It was a lot like fire; ebbing, flowing, powerful, beautiful, and deadly. But like water; cool, rushing, strong, silent (or loud XD), and serene and like the earth; sturdy, constant, unmovable, solid, and unchanging. 'How odd…' She continued towards the back but froze when a loud cry reverberated through the house. 'What the hell is going on back there?!' She strode to the back door and swung it open. "What is go-" She froze to see the tallest of her new maids, the brunette, almost completely on the ground except for where her eldest was holding her up. "Oh no! What happened?" She rushed towards them, warily eyeing the shield of foreign chakra around the girl that was burning Itachi's arm where it was stuck through it. She stopped when she got closer because the thing causing the shield was a katana lying on the ground beside the brunette with the tearstained face. It was beautiful and well crafted with a dragon design on the hilt and flames engraved on the blade. The pink-haired maid, who was standing a little off to the side, moved closer and crouched down, reaching for the sword. "The shield will burn you." The maid's green eyes glanced up at her eldest son and a smile flickered across her face. "Ryuu-en knows my chakra and wouldn't **dare** burn me for fear of starving." Everyone shot confused looks at the girl as she reached into the shield with a chakra covered hand and grasped the hilt. The shield dropped but the chakra still surrounded the blade. "Can you carry her in?" The pinkette's question was aimed at her eldest who merely lifted the young girl like she weighed nothing and headed towards the house. 'Poor girl…'

****View Change: Angel****

Feeling came back first, she was relatively unhurt, just some bruises and scrapes. Her hearing came back next with calm breathing that wasn't her own. Taste was the next sense to come to her, 'Ugh…that's nasty…' (you know, that nasty morning-breath-type taste DX awful.) She could smell a scent like rain after a fire in the forest surrounding her pleasantly like a cocoon of comfort (A.N: please do **not** judge my simile, I know it's kinda weird). Her eyes fluttered open slowly but she shut them quickly to block the lights which were too bright for her sensitized eyes. She hissed slightly in discontent before slowly, oh so slowly, letting her eyes adjust to the harsh sunlight.

She sat up slowly and looked at the sun. 'Is it setting…or rising?' "So you're awake." She jumped slightly, having completely forgotten the other breathing like a bad kunoichi and spun to see the older Uchiha sitting in a chair beside the bed she was sitting in, which was a bad idea as she was off to the side of the bed and, as she had just woken up from exhaustion induced 'sleep', she tipped over and hit the floor…**hard**. **Thud**. "…ow…damnit…" She popped back up, glaring at him. "Geez, man; just scare me half-to-death, why don't 'cha?" She saw the corner of his mouth twitch. "You've been out for a couple of hours." She blinked in surprise. "Huh…that's not long at all." Her eyes widened when she remembered that Kage was gone. Her hand jerked up to her necklace. 'It's not cold…Kage-kun is really gone…' "Now tell me," she glanced up at the older male, his eyes were intent and completely focused on her, "Who is 'Kage-kun'?" She paled, 'Oh shit…'

**Dun dun dun! **And revised.


	8. Chapter 8

9-24-11

I'm so sorry my darlings! But deviantART is so distracting and fun! DX

_MUAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA A! You are all in for a pleasant surprise! 0_o Hehehehehehehehehehehehe!_

_Chapter 8: Explanation_

Angel tensed and let out a harsh sigh of annoyance. She roughly ran her hand down her face. 'Damnit! How am I supposed to explain that Kage is his ghost?!' She plopped back down on the bed and leaned against the headboard. "Kage is a good friend of mine who was always there when I needed him." 'He can't say I'm lying because it is the truth…just not all of it.' "Yet he was sealed inside my necklace." Her eyes widened as she jerked them up to meet his. "…your…?" Her fingertips were already resting against the bead at the very front. "It was lost a few months ago but you and your friend just arrived in Konoha."

She swallowed, her mind racing for a way to explain it away as a coincidence. She sucked her bottom lip in between her teeth and nibbled on it gently, not even realizing she had. Her eyes glazed over in thought as she stroked the bead her fingers rested over. 'Well, that explains why his presence got stronger once I found this and started to wear it.' She jumped in surprise when the pad of his thumb ran lightly over a scar on her right cheek. "Your 'Kage-kun' told me not to hurt 'his Sukoshi' in my voice." She stiffened further at his calm words. "It was my chakra that stopped me," he leaned closer until his mouth hovered beside her pierced ear, "…not someone else's. Who is Kage?" She let out a gusty sigh and watched strands of his hair dance in the small breeze she had created.

"I will only tell you if you _**swear **_not to tell Sakura that you know." He pulled away from her ear to sit across from her on the bed. He raised an eyebrow. "Does your 'nee-chan' not know?" She shook her head 'no'. "She knows…but you aren't supposed to." He watched her for a while before nodding slightly. "That's not swearing; you have to _**swear**_ not to tell her or _anyone_, not even your mother." He raised an eyebrow again. "I swear not to tell anyone." It was her turn to study him. She nodded, satisfied that he was telling the truth, and pushed her chakra out to surround the room so their conversation wouldn't be overheard. She took a very deep breath before beginning. "Sakura and I are from the future…the future where you and Sasuke were poisoned and died horrible, painful deaths. You also haunt this house in that future, where we had bought it." She was careful not to look directly at him because it sounded crazy. He would probably call her insane and have her locked up somewhere so it would be impossible for her to help save his brother and him. "Kage is," she paused as grief over his loss swept over her before she continued, "Was, your ghost…and my shadow." She continued to stare away from him as she murmured, "…you took him away from me…"

"_No he hasn't Sukoshi_." She eyes widened (A.N: she gets shocked really easily in this story…hmmm…interesting…) as she jerked her head up to look at Itachi. He looked…different, softer somehow…kinder. He reached out and gently cupped her face in his hand. He leaned closer and ran his lips over hers. "_I'm still with you…I'm just in my body instead of your necklace. I'm still here for you_." He kissed her quickly. "_I wouldn't leave you Sukoshi. You're too precious to me_." She smiled softly even as he pulled back and the 'soft' look disappeared from the handsome face she was looking at. "What did you do?" He was watching her warily as she just shot him a confused look.

Understanding swept over her features though when she realized he meant Kage taking over his body; he thought it had been her doing. "Kage-kun hasn't left me. He's still here, within you, to help me save you two." "Within me…and he can take over anytime he wishes?" She realized he was probably upset about the fact that something could take over him whenever he wanted to. She shrugged, "I guess he can. I didn't get a chance to ask him." Itachi's dark eyes studied her for a long time before speaking. "My ghost is extremely fond of you." A smile twitched at the corner of her mouth as she snorted. "More like extremely possessive of me. He followed me and was _always _touching me in some way. A hand around my throat, a hand on my shoulder, an arm around my waist," she shrugged, "the list keeps going."

He studied her for awhile then asked one of the questions she didn't have an answer to. "Why?" She shrugged. "I have no clue." She then set her now sharp gaze on him. "Remember, tell no one." She lifted her hand and called her chakra back into her body. She frowned when she realized something. "Hey, where's Ryuu-en?" "Your katana is with Sakura." She looked up at him, relief washing over her features. "Oh, good." She relaxed and stood up heading towards the door. "Do you know where Sakura is?" "Hn…" She rolled her eyes at him. "I'm going to take that as a 'no'." She opened the door and began to walk down the halls towards the entryway when she froze in shock. (A.N: see, so much surprise) She gaped openly at the two figures she could see through a slightly opened door. It was a dark blue bedroom, obviously Sasuke's, and there, on the floor, were Sasuke and Sakura. She slammed the door open loudly so two pairs of eyes turned towards her, one blank the other guilty. "I can't believe you Sakura! How could you…"

CLIFFHANGER! MUAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAAA!

Revised.


	9. Chapter 9

9-24-11

Disclaimer: **FAN** …maybe it's that way for a reason, eh? 0_o

**Recap:** She gaped openly at the two figures she could see through a slightly opened door. It was a dark blue bedroom, obviously Sasuke's, and there, on the floor, were Sasuke and Sakura. She slammed the door open loudly so two pairs of eyes turned towards her, one blank the other guilty. "I can't believe you Sakura! How could you…"

_Chapter 9: Meeting Ryuu_

"How could you try to strangle Sasuke? And in his own room too. We aren't here to _kill them_, remember?" She frowned down at the pinkette, looking completely unimpressed at her attempts. "But he started it! He said my forehead was too big!" Angel's eye twitched. "Oh sweet kami, you sound like a child Sakura. You're supposed to ignore petty bullies." Sasuke glared at the brunette. "I'm not petty." She just smiled brightly. "Of course not Sasuke. I wasn't trying to imply that you were." By now Sakura had lifted herself off of the Uchiha's stomach and was walking towards Angel. "It's a good thing you got that big-forehead, pink-haired freak off me before she crushed me. You need to lose some weight Pinky."

Angel gripped Sakura's arm firmly before she could go back after him. "Nee-chan, go get Ryuu-en for me, won't you?" Sakura nodded. "Of course, imouto." Sakura walked away rigidly, obviously fighting with herself about running back and beating the crap out of the smug male. "Listen very carefully Sasuke-_san_." She spat out the honorific like a curse. "We are not here for your amusement and I kindly **insist** that you stop messing with Sakura for your own good." He snorted. "My own good. What's she going to do about it?" She smoothed her face into a cold, blank mask. "She's a medic Sasuke. She knows how to kill you without touching you; she doesn't even have to **look **at you to do it. She's stronger than she looks…you'd be wise to remember that."

She turned and started walk away, ignoring the elder male lurking father down the hallway. As she passed him he fell into step beside her. "That sounded suspiciously like a threat." She stopped, letting her bangs curtain the left side of her face from his gaze. "I told you," she whispered, "we're here to save you…not to kill you." She turned her face to look right at him. "I wasn't lying…and you know I wasn't because Kage's still here." She felt a tug on her senses, one she always associated with Ryuu-en. She focused on the meitou katana to find that he was a good distance away from the Uchiha Manor. "What the hell…?" She spun around and ran towards the entryway, threw on her boots and took off in the direction Ryuu-en was traveling in. 'He can't move by himself…so how is he moving?' She jumped onto a roof and continued straight (well as straight as you can go when running over roofs) towards where his chakra signature was. She propelled off the roof she was currently on into a flip to land right in front of a young boy, maybe ten years old or so, with silver eyes and messy, fiery hair. He swung Ryuu-en at her but the sword stopped before it touched her.

"I am his true wielder. Now come with me, I'll protect you from the people after you." He eyed her distrustfully for a while before relaxing slightly and handing Ryuu-en over. "I'm Sukoshi, what's your name?" "Ryuu." "It's ni-"There he is!" She slid into a defensive stance when a group of burly men showed up laughing in a way that made her painfully aware of what she was wearing. "Look at the pretty woman he led us to!" She noticed Itachi's chakra signature behind her, watching her back and she relaxed slightly. "I bet she's never been touched by a man in her life!" She smiled slightly before purring. "Oh, I have. In fact he's here right now in the shadows; waiting for the perfect opportunity to kill you all for even **thinking** that you're good enough for me." They stopped laughing, some of them glancing around nervously while the leader just said. "You sure are a self-important little whore. Maybe we should teach you some manners!" She could sense the genjutsu falling over them, originating from behind her. She lifted the injured boy to her right hip, holding Ryuu-en in her left hand, before turning to the handsome man in the shadows. "Thanks…maybe I should restore the name Kage for you."

"Hn…" He stalked towards her and she was reminded of a hunting panther, sleek, dark, beautiful, and deadly. He stopped when he was close enough that she had to tilt her head back to look him in the eyes. 'Damn him for being taller than me!' They all ignored the sounds of the men hitting the ground behind them. "If you're taking him with you, you better come up with a good reason for him to stay." She smiled slightly. "I don't have to make one up." She turned and propelled herself back into the air, to head 'home'. She ran along the roofs, careful not to cut the boy she was holding. 'Poor little guy.' She glanced down at him. 'But how did he get Ryuu-en…and how was he able to wield him…?'

She frowned as she landed back in the Uchihas front yard. She walked in and placed her boots by all the others before calling for her medic. "Sakura, I have a broken arm here!" She could hear Sakura's shriek echo back to her. "**WHAT**!?" Sakura ran into the entryway and nearly breezed right out again because of her momentum. She stopped in front of her looking confused. "But you're fine…" "Ryuu's arm is broken, the left one." Sakura rolled her eyes. "You could've just said that." Angel smiled and shrugged. "I know…but then I never would've seen that face as you ran in here." Sakura took the boy from her arms. "We'll be in our room if you need us." Ryuu glanced back at Angel, looking wary and slightly terrified. "Sakura-nee is a medic. She's not going to hurt you." He nodded and they left. She sighed heavily. 'I need a break.'

Revised.


	10. Chapter 10

9-24-11

Disclaimer: …no…it's funny that I even need one of these…

I've been typing this for two days (originally), shame on me.

_Chapter 10: MINE_

"He'll wake up in an hour or so. His arm is halfway healed but if he rebreaks it…" Angel nodded. "I know, I've seen broken arms before…" She stayed silent and still, just watching the boy and waiting, until Sakura couldn't be still any longer. "I'll go do…something…" The pinkette walked off and Angel walked into the room, pulled a chair closer to the bed, sat down, and let herself descend into a serenely quiet and calm state of being. The only sound was their even breathing until quiet footsteps entered the room. The intruder stood behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. She smiled and murmured, "…something you need Kage?" She was so deep into her serene state that she only blinked when he kneeled beside her and purred, "Just the answer to a question." She rested her arm around his shoulders and gently let her forehead rest against his temple. "You may ask, though you may not get an answer."

"Why is the boy still here?" She smirked slightly before purring back. "Are you jealous of an injured little boy Kage-kun?" He said nothing and she let out a short chuckle before lowering her head to rest against her arm near his ear. "He is an **injured** _**little**_ boy…he can wield my temperamental, sentient sword…he is **hated** by people…I **will not** leave him to fend for himself…and as of right now, he is **mine**." "You're a little young to be mothering a child, especially to a boy that old." She pulled back, kissing his cheek on the way, and straightened. "That's too bad…I don't care." He stood up and his face blanked and he was once again Itachi. After a short while of silence he spoke. "Yours…"

She raised her eyes to his and smiled. "Yes, he is now under my care…I will take full responsibility for anything and everything that has to do with him." She turned her eyes back to Ryuu's resting form. "But I don't think he'll be any trouble." He said nothing in response to her words. She stood and gently brushed the fiery hair out of the young boys face. '…my little dragon…to protect and help…while trying to keep Itachi and Sasuke alive…' She stiffened. "Oh damn…" She turned and headed towards the training grounds. "Great…just what I needed…ugh, so much to do…" She stalked out to a place that was relatively far away from the house and immediately began to smash trees in a few hits as possible, which was normally three. 'So glad Saku-nee taught me how to demolish things with chakra.'

She snarled angrily at herself. 'I'm just digging the hole deeper and deeper! How am I supposed to do **all** of my 'jobs'?!' She let out an angry shriek just to try to vent her sudden mood swing. "Why are you so angry my dear?" She stopped and straightened when the slightly deep, hissing voice interrupted her panting recovery. 'That's the voice from that weird dream I had…he's the one who killed my Kage-kun…this could be used to my advantage.' She looked up at the tall shadow and growled back. "I'm up to neck in work! I'm a maid not a slave!" "You work for the Uchihas I see." She glanced down at the red and white fan over her heart. She snorted slightly. "Yeah, for the 'handsome, wonderful, respectful, available' Itachi-san and Sasuke-san." She made sure that sarcasm dripped heavily from her words. "To be totally honest, I can't stand them. I want something to happen to get rid of them." She could **hear** the smirk in his voice when he next spoke. "Well, I have some poison I could give you to help your dream come true." '**My dream** is your death and their life.' She smirked cruelly. "And, of course, I would get rid of them with it." "Excellent my dear." He tossed her a small pouch designed for vials (or phials, if you prefer it that way) of poison or antidotes. She opened it to see that only two vials were actually in the pouch and that the colors were different. 'Two different poisons…Sakura's going to have a blast…' She smirked. "Thanks." He chuckled deeply before starting to slip away. "It was my pleasure kunoichi."

She turned and headed back, now feeling disgust instead of angry. "…creepy weirdo…popping up like that…" '…it's like he's been watching the place…' She froze. "Oh no…he's watching, he's **been** watching…" "Who has?" She turned to Itachi and Sakura with horror written all over her face. "Oh sweet kami, he's watching all of us and I told him I was going to kill Itachi and Sasuke." Itachi narrowed his eyes threateningly. "You told who?" "I don't know, he stayed in the shadows! He kinda hissed like a snake too –shudders- it was creepy as hell." "A snake…" She glanced back up at the elder Uchiha. "Yeah, a snake." He turned and left, Angel running after him. "Why did you react like that?" She stood in front of him so he had to stop. "Wait…you know who he is, don't you?!" "Hn." She rolled her eyes at his response. "Fine, be that way. I can stop him regardless of who he is."

She headed towards the room she was sharing with Sakura, and now Ryuu, muttering angrily about 'slave drivers' and 'stupid, creepy suneku yaro giving me poison while watching the house'. She checked on Ryuu before writing 'antidotes ASAP' on a piece of paper and sticking it in the pouch with the poisons and putting under Sakura's covers in such a way that she would see it even if no one else did. She walked out of the room and down the hall to the kitchen. 'I'm hungry…I'll get me something to eat…' She walked into the kitchen and promptly forgot what she was doing in the kitchen. The shirtless, glasses wearing, fair-haired man turned to her and shifted his glasses higher up his nose. "Well hello there, Angel-hime." She nodded. "What are you doing here Kabuto?" '…why are you here? And better yet, **how** did you get here?'

Suneku yaro- still means snake bastard :D

Yeah…I don't know why Kabuto happened…it was going to be Itachi…then I typed Kabuto and decided to leave it that way…enjoy…?

Revised.


	11. Chapter 11

9-24-11

Disclaimer: …no…

Yeeeeeaaaaaah, I've been super busy…and lazy title is lazy. XD

And, heads up, this gets weird so fast.

_Chapter 11: Kabuto_

"How did you get here?" Her glare narrowed, furious at having to repeat herself. He frowned in disappointment and sighed. "Well if you must know, I got here the same way you did." She stiffened. 'A ghost brought him here…?' "Oh really? Who?" "The one who gave you a present." She smiled. "Oh him. Follow me please." She turned and walked to the back door. "It'll be safer to continue this conversation there." He chuckled. "Always worried about the safety of your conversations." She didn't reply and stopped in a different clearing then last time. She concentrated and put a large chakra shield up, being sure to include her shadow as well. "Ok, better." She turned to face him to find he was much closer to her than she wanted him to be. "Little Angel, why don't you like me anymore?" She raised an eyebrow incredulously. "'Anymore'? I never liked you." She ducked back quickly when he tried to hit her. His chakra covered hand passed right over her nose and her bangs fluttered in the breeze. 'Damn medic…'

She quickly flipped away from him and ran her fingers along the necklace around her throat subconsciously. Kabuto noticed her movement and sneered. "Was that a present from your lover?" '…he's jealous…' She smirked and purred, "Yes, it actually was. Why? Jealous?" Kabuto looked absolutely furious at that. She slowly hand signed 'make traps' while continuing to purr at the blue(ish)-silver haired male. "He also looks _much_ better than you." Kabuto lunged at her and she dodged back. "He's stronger as well. You're so weak compared to him it's sad." Chakra covered hands shot towards her and she leaned back until she could see the blue-glue chakra shield above them and the blue sky beyond that. She straightened quickly and dodged to the right, away from his foot.

"Hahaha, you can't even land a hit on me, weakling!" "I AM BETTER THAN YOU AND HIM AND EVERYONE!" Kabuto lunged at her and she dodged left, but not quickly enough. "AH!" She paused briefly to stare down at her now useless left arm. 'I can't feel my arm at all…' "I didn't want it to come to this but you gave me no choice. You **will** help me, even if I have to make you." A smile flickered briefly across her face. "You prefer forced help over one born from trust?" "Yes, as long as you help me." She smiled but it was a blank, empty smile. "I'd rather kill myself. If you try to force me, I **will** end my life…_forever_…and then you'll _**never**_ get my help." He stood frozen before his face twisted back into fury. "You will **help**!"

He fumed silently before his face changed to total calm. She watched him warily. 'That change is not good _at all_.' "Sweet Angel, I will kill you so slowly and cruelly if you don't help me willingly." Her face changed into pure disgust. "In your dreams, sicko! You're not **ever** touching me!" He moved quickly, chakra covered hand headed straight for her throat. There was a sickly 'schlrunch' and her neck collapsed as she began to tip to the side. Maniacal female laughter drifted through the air around him. "I shall never be yours!" He stood there numbly, staring at her body in shock. "I…I k-killed…killed…her…" The laughter bubbled up again. "I'm not dead you baka. That's a clone." She stepped out from under the tree cover as her clone stood up, smiling, and fixed her neck before 'poof'ing out of existence.

"Clones…can't die." She scoffed at him. "I have perfected mine so that they do. Now, come and get me." She slipped back into a fighting stance as he shook himself then lunged at her. 'Five, four, three, two, one.' She leapt up and transported herself quickly to the other side of the shield. Her shadow was sitting on the tree branch above her. She twisted the shield to protect them from the blasts that were about to occur. The ground shook underneath her feet but they could only here a dull rumble. She looked up at the ninja in the tree. "Hello again, Kakashi-san. Thanks for setting that up for me." He gave her an eye crease. "It was no problem Sukoshi." She let the dust and smoke slowly disperse throughout the air before dropping the shield.

"Would you walk back with me, Kakashi-san?" He dropped down beside her, orange book in hand, before answering. "I would love to escort you back to the Uchiha's." Her eye twitched after noticing the title but she just shook her head at it before walking beside him. "How is it you came to know jounin hand signs?" Her lip twitched in amusement. "A jounin taught them to me." "Oh, why?" She shrugged. "We were both trapped, we had plenty of free time to teach and learn." "Hm." They arrived to see Itachi standing in the doorway, dark eyes fixed on her. 'Oh curses…' She walked straight to him but turned back to Kakashi. "Thanks for the help." He merely waved to her as he turned away. "No problem." She inhaled, trying not to stress out about what Itachi might want or be angry about. She walked past him and headed for her room with him not far behind her. As they were passing his room he slightly moved her towards the doorway.

She walked in ahead of him and turned to face. "Where have you been?" Her face changed to being blank and hard. "I was in the forest with a problem, which I solved." "Did it have something to do with Kakashi?" "He helped solved it, yes." He was standing closer now. He gently lifted her chin, forcing her smoldering gaze to meet his cold one. "And what was your problem?" "A mentally unstable medic who obsessed with me, wanted my help, and was going to kill me if I didn't kill him first." He blinked. "Hn." His face and grip changed slightly and she knew it was Kage's eyes she was looking into now. "Did he hurt you?" His eyes traveled over her, trying to assess any damage. "No, he didn't touch me." His eyes seemed darker and voice deeper and more like a growl now. "Good."

He lowered his head so their foreheads touched. "Because you're mine." He gave her no time to think about it before he was kissing her. She succumbed quickly; too happy at Kabuto's demise to not celebrate in some way and kissing a handsome male you were already attracted to was definitely not something she was going to fight-especially after he had verbally claimed her in a dark, sexy voice while only centimeters away from her lips. She had to pull back after a while for air, her chest heaving against his. He left his arms around her and she was only too happy to leave hers where they were as well.

Her habit decided to kick in right at that moment-she licked her lips. It was over immediately; his lips claiming hers again. He ran his tongue against her bottom lip and she opened up for him. He explored her mouth and basically distracted her from the journey of acquaintance his hands were taking with her hips and waist. A small mew managed to escape from her and a deep rumble answered from him. She pulled back again, her lungs screaming for air. By now even the cool, calm Itachi Uchiha was breathing heavily. Of course that was amusing to her so she chuckled lightly before just wrapping him in an embrace. With her head now resting against his neck it would be uncomfortable to continue to kiss her breathless. 'Wait a second…when did this wall get behind me?' A smile crossed her lips. 'He's good; I didn't even realize we'd moved.' She licked her lips again; glad he didn't see it that time. 'I _really_ need to stop doing that…'

Oh my god. I'm finally done with it. Dx

My friend came over and spent the night last night (thereby motivating me to get this and my editing done) and I spent the entire day today editing every single chapter of both stories.

And then I finished typing this up. Please do not ask what I'm doing, because I'm just going where the plot-bunnies lead me. So enjoy!


	12. Chapter 12

11-21-11

So, I want to make a few things clear- Naruto lives in the Uchiha mansion with them, Kakashi doesn't (duh), and Fugaku is dead. -Because I just don't want him in this story. _**At all.**_

I don't own the song Bad Apple (any version of it). And yeah the reason this looks so long is because of song lyrics. /shot

Sweet mother of god, I apologize for how late this thing is. Nothing like getting grounded to inspire you. xD /shot again

_Chapter 12: Embarrassment and Choking Hazards_

Suffice to say after their impromptu make-out session; Angel avoided Itachi by staying around the still injured Ryuu. "I'm not a baby!" "Of course not, I never said you were!" Ryuu just gave her a look. It was a look she was very familiar with; after all, she used it all the time. She flinched away. "Fine…" She stood up from her place beside the bed he was sitting on and left the house. She stood on the back porch, blank eyes staring past/through the men sparing in front of her. Her dead-like eyes followed their movements without any of it actually registering. "Oi, Angel! Come spar with us!" She turned her head slowly in his direction until her dull, faraway eyes were resting on him. "…Angel…?" She blinked slowly and the lackluster gaze reverted back to a more alert expression. "Wait, what?" The hyperactive blonde twitched. "Spar with us." "Oh!" She let her glance flicker towards Itachi before glancing at the forest that held the threat. "Not today, Naruto. I…" She let her eyes go momentarily blank before snapping back to herself.

A blank smile flickered across her face as she murmured, "…don't worry about it…" They glanced at one another, not comprehending how her words had anything to do with sparing or not. She turned away from them, humming under her breath as she wandered through the house; avoiding the fiery headed boy for now. She stopped in a room and blinked at the familiar walls. 'I went right to his room…' She jumped about two feet in the air when a hand landed on her shoulder. She spun around to look at the culprit just as she heard, "Well someone's really jumpy today." She breathed a loud sigh of relief when she saw it was Mikoto, not her eldest son. "You scared the crap out of me! Don't _**do**_ that!" "Why are you in Itachi's room Angel?" Angel face went blank. "I…don't know."

Mikoto raised an eyebrow at the young girl before turning to leave. "Just be gone before they're done sparing." Angel let out an un-ladylike snort before replying. "Don't worry, I was going to be." '…wouldn't want to run into him alone again…' She shivered and quickly walked out. She was restless and wandering around the house didn't help. She let out a frustrated growl before walking out the back door again. She began to hum again, hoping it would distract her. She walked around the still sparring guys and headed to a small clearing nearby. She began to sway to the music playing in her head. She twirled around, spinning in time to the tune as she began to sing quietly to herself.

His appearance startled her into silence. Skin paler than even hers after years of no exposure to the sun, yellow snake eyes, lank black hair longer than most women she knew, and a long, dark pink tongue. She stood her ground though even though she wanted to turn and run, he sickened her completely and she didn't even know what all he had done yet. "Why hello again my dear." She forced a smile on her face. "Yes?" His creepy grin turned into a scowl as he blurred to stand in front of her. He lifted her up by her throat to look her in the eyes. "Why haven't you killed them yet?" His hiss was more pronounced when he was angry. She struggled; air was more and more precious to her as the seconds ticked passed. "I…haven't…had…the perfect…oppor…tunity…yet…" "Well you better **make **the perfect opportunity happen soon or you'll die with them."

He flung her to the ground and vanished into the trees. She stood quickly and stumbled back towards the 'safety' that the house provided. She rubbed her sore throat as she stumbled back into the backyard where they were resting on the ground. Naruto was actually the first to notice her arrival; she leaned against a tree with a gasp and continued to cradle her almost crushed throat. "Hey Angel! Come over here!" She dropped her left hand and held it in front of her. Sure enough it was shaking from all of the adrenaline in her bloodstream; her breaths were shaky and, more often than not, gasps. Apparently the fact that she didn't approach them was enough to clue them in that something wasn't right.

Itachi reached her first and peeled her hands away from her neck. She heard his sharp inhale just as the others joined them. "What happened to you?" Itachi's eyes were red with sharingan and spun angrily. Angel motioned towards the house and held a finger over her lips while glancing around them. Itachi scooped her up, startling more adrenaline through her body. 'Well at least **someone** understood what I meant…' He carried her right to the kitchen where Sakura was talking to Mikoto. Angel manipulated a little bit of air with her chakra and sent it to her. She spun around after the message was delivered. "Wate-" She stopped her question when she noticed the red marks on the younger girl's neck. "Sweet kami, what did you do?!" Mikoto held out of glass of water but Angel shook her head, holding a shaky hand up to explain her refusal.

Sakura crossed her arms and leveled Angel with a narrow-eyed glare. "Who do I get to kill?" Her voice was deadly serious. Angel smirked, her eyes glittered dangerously, as she gently pushed the glass away from her mouth. "Patience, he shall die." Her smirked widened. "All in due time, my dear." Her voice crackled slightly when she spoke but her seriousness was still evident enough. "That doesn't answer my question Angel." Angel sighed. "The creepy hissing man." Sakura blinked. "Why would he choke you though if we're…" Sakura quickly stopped talking when she remembered that they were surrounded by people who weren't supposed to know about their little mission. "Because we aren't working fast enough." She placed a hand back over her throat when her voice really cracked. "I'm tired." Angel twisted in Itachi's arms until he set her down. She walked straight to where Ryuu lay and fell asleep beside him almost immediately.

God this pretty awful…I edit it later. This did **not** turn out the way I envisioned earlier _**at all**_. 0_o


	13. Chapter 13

11-23-11

Disclaimer: Nope, not I. Except for Angel, Akido & Kenta- they're mine.

Most of this was already written so…yeah. Enjoy my boys. :D

_Chapter 13: Akido and Kenta_

Angel growled lightly when the sunlight streaming into her face woke her. She immediately went to a mirror to check her neck. Sure enough there were purple-black fingers wrapped around the pale curve of her neck. She glared at them. 'Stupid man.' She ran a brush through her thick, tangled hair and walked to kitchen. 'Food…' She licked her lips when she saw all the food laid out before her. Mikoto smiled at her gently. "Feeling better?" Angel just shook her head and frowned. "Hmm, well, they do look worse this morning." Angel grimaced. 'I know…' She quickly scooped up some food and began to eat it. After a couple of minutes she left, headed to the back yard, and just stood on the porch; letting the wind blow through her hair.

She smiled briefly but it froze as she noticed a dark shadow at the edge forest move back into the fringe of trees. She moved quicker than she remembered she could, and was soon running after the shadowy figure. He/she was fast but she caught up to him/her rather quickly. She tackled him/her towards the ground, discovering in the process that it was in fact a guy. She used a transportation jutsu as they fell so they both landed on the wood floors of the Uchiha mansion. "**Umph**." The deep grunt of pain from her 'prisoner' confirmed her conclusion that it most certainly **was** a man. "Why were you lurking in the forest?" She was angry when her voice cracked. He sat up, his hood falling back to reveal long silver hair in a long ponytail. He turned to her, his only visible yellow eye stunning her into silence. 'Yellow…an interesting eye color…**he** also has yellow eyes…' "I wished to speak with the girl whom wishes to defy my former…_master_." 'Well…it seems he doesn't like the creepy snake any more than I do…excellent…' "About what, exactly?"

A smirk curled the corner of his lips. "Getting rid of him, of course." She was glad they were in a room with no windows even as an answering smirk twisted her lips. "Of course." She was proud that her voice didn't crack (this time). He stood and helped her up before removing his dark cloak. His shirt was a black v-neck, his pants looked like leather (also black), and his black shinobi sandals had a band of white at the top. He was also wearing a white belt and black fingerless gloves. The slashed, and yellow, music note hitai-ate caught her attention especially since the ends were so long and fluttered around his shoulders in the little breezes he created with his movement. She was also distracted by his long hair. Her fingers twitched slightly. 'I want to play with his hair so badly! Almost more than I want to play with Itachi's. It looks so soft!' He raised an eyebrow at her staring. "What exactly has caught your attention besides how handsome I am?" She rolled her eyes at his obviously overinflated ego before pointing at her head. He blinked at her, a blank look on his face. "What? My hair?"

She merely nodded as an answer. "Why, because it's silver?" She tapped her chin, trying to find a way to say it without actually having to **say** it. And Itachi walks by, then backtracks and walks in. '…**crap**…this is just great…' Itachi's eyes narrowed at the interesting man in front of her. "Who is this?" Angel's new partner in crime just smiled. "I am Akido Itou and her new partner." Itachi glanced at her. "Partner?" She pointed at her throat and murmured, "To kill him." She twitched angrily; her voice had cracked again. "You can't kill him with us?" Angel assumed that the 'us' meant him and Sakura but she didn't get the chance to respond. "I was one of Orochimaru's underlings before I defected and escaped." '…the slash…' "You expect us to trust someone who used to take orders from him?" Angel interrupted before anyone could say anything else. "Used to, Itachi. Used to." She turned towards the silver haired male just as his head shot up. "Kenta, get out here."

They turned to see another man leave the shadows. Shaggy black hair with a dark green streak over his left eye, wearing a black shirt, dark green leather pants, and black shinobi sandals. Akido swept an arm out in her direction. "This is our new partner in crime." He then sent her a sheepish look. "I never did catch your name." She smiled gently. "Sukoshi, you can call me Angel though." Kenta frowned and moved to stand in front of her. "May I?" He motioned to her neck. She nodded and tilted her head back. He placed his hands gently around her throat. She felt the slightly warm chakra slid over her neck soothingly. She sighed. 'His chakra isn't cool like Sakura's…how interesting. I thought all medical chakra was cool.' He dropped his hands after a minute. "Better?" She smiled brightly. "Yes, much better. Thank you."

"It wasn't a problem Sukoshi." Akido nodded. "You look much better with those nasty bruises on your neck gone." She laughed. "Thanks for the compliment, oh Charming One." 'I'm just glad the pain is gone.' "So Akido, how long have you and Kenta known one another?" His yellow eye blinked at her before he grinned. "About four months now after he fell right into my lap. Literally." Her mouth twitched into a smile in amusement. "Kenta…where are you from?" She turned her curious gaze to him when she realized the others had stopped moving; like they were frozen. "So I was right. You are from the future like I am." She nodded. "So is my friend Sakura, who's also medic." He smiled briefly but it was gone once the other two men started to move. "Kenta doesn't talk much, about anything, much less his past so you shouldn't waste your breath asking him." 'Akido sounds disappointed by that…poor baby.' She shared a smile with Kenta, after all, he had revealed quite a bit of his past to her; it just happened to be everyone else's future.

Dude, the flip is dis? Dx …'cuz I dunno…enjoy? :D


End file.
